A heavenly New Year's Eve Party
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what's going to happen if Team Free Will, Bobby and two other angels will throw a New Year's Eve Party. The chaos is inevitable...
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_  
_And here it is: The first chapter of my SPN New Year's Eve fic and boy was this fic a pain in the butt to write._

_I really, really hope you will like this first chapter and the follwing two chapters.  
I would appreciate feedback very much and you should know my SPN Christmas Fanfiction to understand some parts of this fanfiction as well.  
You can find my Christma Fanfic on my accoun (Merry Christmas Boys)._

_Chapter 2 will follow tomorrow and Chapter 3/the Epilogue will follow on January 1st._  
_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;)._

**_A heavenly_********_New Year's Eve Party_******

**Chapter 1**

It was exactly one week after Christmas and everyone knew what that meant:

New Year's Eve.

The ultimate party night of the year!

Young people went out, visited nightclubs and partied until the wee hours of the morning and even some of the elderly citizens would go out to make some party on a day like this.

Only in Bobby's house the New Year mood didn't seem to have arrived yet.

There was absolute silence in the house.

The owner of the house had moved to the neighboring town to make a few purchases.

Sam, Dean and Castiel had remained in the house and each of the three dealt more or less with themselves.

Sam sat in Bobby's little kitchen, reading a book.

Also Castiel had made himself comfortable with a book in his hands on the sofa of the small living room. Only Dean didn't quite know what to do. He had no desire to sit around on a day like this and read books. He needed action, suspense...or at least a little party with the family.

But from these two party poppers he couldn't expect anything.

"There's more action in a nursing home than here!" the hunter complained when he went into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. But to his horror, he saw that even the beer had gone out.

Great. It couldn't get worse…

"Then go to the nursing home. Cas and I stay here. Have fun Dean."

Oh, how he would have loved to wipe that broad grin off of his little brother's face that accompanied his last words and which he quickly tried to hide behind his book, but he tried to ignore this as good as he could.

Silently and with a look which could freeze hell, the hunter turned around and went back into the living room where he flopped down on the couch next to Cas and crossed his arms over his chest.

The angel gave him a quick look and shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Dean reminded him in this position more like a small, petulant child than an adult man who also was one of the most dreaded monster hunters he ever had to know.

A small smirk crept onto his normally stoic face and a soft chuckle left his lips and soon he could feel how Dean glared daggers at him from the side.

"What's so funny?"

"You're funny Dean."

The hunter rolled his eyes and sank deeper and with an even bigger pout into the pillows.

"I'm bored."

"Then do something."

"Alone?"

"Why not? A walk would do you good."

"A walk? Are you kidding me Cas? It's New Year's Eve! Nobody goes out for a walk on New Year 's Eve! I'm not an old grandpa!"

The angel turned his head back to him and this time he gave his best friend the widest grin that Dean had ever seen.

"Oh no? You aren't?"

The hunter looked at him like he came straight from another planet and it didn't get better when he could hear the amused laughter of his brother out of the kitchen.

Dean tried to stay calm and answered with a forced grin.

"Fine, if I'm a Grandpa, what are you? You're much older than me!"

Oh my. This game again…

"I'm an angel Dean."

"A rather old angel, if you ask me."

"If you think I am old, then you don't know my brothers. I am one of the youngest."

"And behave like an old man all the time."

Castiel now glared at him and the grin disappeared from his face.

And Dean's own grind widened at that.

"What is this? Looks like I have hit the nail on the head."

Silently Castiel closed his book and rose slowly, very slowly, from his seat. Dean's smile faded and his eyes widened and when the angel glared at him darkly, he knew he had gone too far.

Rule number one: Never insult an angel of the Lord!

Without thinking twice Dean jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, where he hid behind his brother, who looked at him confused.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Save me Sammy! Our angel has gone crazy!"

"Oh nonsense. If you provoke him you have to deal with the consequences. Where is he anyways?"

The older hunter raised his eyebrow up, as he looked into the living room and actually the sofa was empty and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. He rocked already in luck, as he felt an aura behind him that didn't mean anything good, and when he turned around slowly, he looked directly into two bright blue eyes.

"Hello Dean."

Dean's eyes widened as this big grin spread on the face of the heavenly warrior and seconds later he wrapped his arms around his stomach and picked him up.

"H-hey! Cas! Personal space man! Let me go!"

Dean tried to defend himself, but he had no chance against him from the beginning on and his eyes widened even more when he saw that Castiel took him towards the door. The door opened as if by magic, revealing a radiant world of snow, which sparkled in the light of the sun. But Dean had no eyes for the beauty of nature, as he slowly got an idea what the angel had in mind for him and immediately his eyes darkened and he kicked and squirmed even more in his strong grip.

"You wouldn't dare Cas! I'm warning you! If you do, then I will get you back for that!"

"I would love to see your attempts."

Dean could practically hear the wide, evil grin out of these words and he was about to open his mouth and give an appropriate answer, but all that came out of it was a loud and very unmanly shriek as the arms suddenly released him, and he landed face first in the freezing snow.

"I think a little cooling-off would do you just fine. Don't you think so?"

Castiel's and even Sam's laughter sounded in Dean's ears and he muttered something into the snow before he slowly raised his head and wiped the icy mass from his face.

Right after he stared into Bobby's face, who stood in front of him with full shopping bags and a raised eyebrow, looking down at him.

"It looks like I shouldn't leave you alone for too long."

Even in his voice the amusement could be heard.

But that was not what Dean shocked.

It was the shadow that spread behind Bobby and slowly took shape before his eyes.

"By the way, we got company..." was all that Bobby had to say before he went into the house and gave him a look at said company.

A grinning face bent over the hunter and at that moment he just wished to sink into the ground and never come back again.

"Hey Dean-O. Well now it has caught you cold, huh?" Gabriel grinned and laughter broke away from his throat as Dean mumbled something to himself and his cheeks blushed a little, when he saw another familiar face behind the archangel and a grinning Balthazar stepped forward, looking down at him in silence.

"What are you two doing here?" Dean growled, as he had managed to sit up and brush the snow off of his face and clothes.

"Oh, nothing special. We thought we drop by. As far as I know today is a party called for."

"But not here..."

Gabriel and Balthazar almost simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

"What?"

"Look at these party poppers behind me. With whom you want to throw a party? As I said before: there is more fun in a nursing home than here..."

The typical trickster grin appeared on Gabriel's face and he and Balthazar helped the human back to his feet.

"Well, we both are now here as well. We will show them how to throw a proper party."

As Balthazar then handed him a bottle of whiskey and a six-pack with a big grin, Dean's eyes started to sparkle and he now had to grin also as he held the door open for the two angels.

"Be our guests..."


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is chapter 2.  
_  
_I am honest with you: I lost my inspiration when i wrote this._  
_Meaning: This chapter isn't very good or interesting at all.  
I apologize. Maybe someone likes it? *nervous*_  
_And if we shouldn't "talk" to each other "this year" anymore: I wish all of you a good start into 2015.  
I see you on the other side (man that sounds creepy...)_

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Castiel were amazed when Dean entered the kitchen with Gabriel and Balthazar and they helped the two angels with their stuff they had brought to the party (which consisted only of alcohol so far). The older hunter could see from the corner of his eye, how Sam pulled a face and that gesture alone brought Dean so much to grin that his face was beginning to hurt.

"What's wrong Sammy? It's time to show you how to party right."

Sam rolled his eyes and decided to go back to Bobby who had retired to his study.

Only Castiel remained in the kitchen and watched his brothers, as they prepared everything.

Well, there was not much to prepare if you had a trickster among themselves.

It would take Gabriel only a snap of his fingers and everything would be ready for the party. Therefore, the Archangel let Dean and Balthazar take care of the rest and he turned to his younger brother, put an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the kitchen, back into the living room where he sat down with him on the sofa.

Castiel looked even more confused than before, when the broad grin on Gabriel's face gave way to an almost gentle smile and he squeezed his shoulder gently and pulled him closer to him.

"I have heard what you did for the three last week," he whispered and Cas needed a few seconds to understand what he meant.

Gabriel clearly meant the Christmas night a week ago and involuntarily his cheeks turned red and a small, shy smile crept on his lips.

His shoulder was squeezed again by the other angel.

"It's nice to see that at least one of my brothers has not lost his mind and works against humanity."

"It was the least I could do for them. It was a wonderful evening. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You have done more than that. You've given them both a Christmas with their parents. Even if it was only a dream. Dean would never admit it, because he is too proud, but inwardly he was overjoyed. Sam, of course, also and the same thing I can say about Bobby. That was a good-hearted act of yours Cas. Our father would be proud of you..."

Involuntarily small little tears stole into the eyes of the angel and Cas quickly turned his face away from him, but Gabriel had seen enough.

"No Cassie, don't cry. Not in front of your big brother."

The Archangel pulled him even closer, so that Cas was able to lay his head against his shoulder. Again, a small smile was on the lips of the young angel as his brother pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

It almost felt like the old times, when heaven was still peaceful and as their brothers and sisters had not fought each other. And when Lucifer was still one of them...

A cough tore the two angels back from their thoughts and Gabriel blushed when he saw Sam standing in the doorway, who gave him a knowing grin, because the Archangel had still pressed his lips against his brother's head and hugged him so much as if he was afraid someone might take him away from him.

Quickly Gabriel pulled back with a nervous and at the same time embarrassed laugh and cleared his throat while his blush deepened. But Sam had seen enough.

"What is with you two turtle doves? Will you sit around all day there? Or do you want to help us to set this party in motion?"

And Gabriel felt as if his head would explode.

"Careful with the choice of your words Gigantor, it may be your last."

And there it was again: This wide Trickster grin as the Archangel stalked over to the hunter, as if nothing had happened. Sam shook his head with a rolling of his eyes and looked over at Castiel.

"Come on Cas. Bobby and Balthazar have made something to eat for us."

The young angel smiled as memories from Christmas Eve crept into his head.

His smile became a grin that made Sam shiver.

"How about we go outside after eating? I remember this snowball fight very well we had a week ago. I still need to get you and Dean back."

"A snowball fight?"

Gabriel stuck his head out of the kitchen and smirked.

"Sounds interesting. Balthazar and I seem to have had the same idea as we were on our way to you. The poor guy probably still pulls snow from his clothes, am I right Balthy?"

The younger angel grumbled and decided to ignore the Archangel.

He cared along with Dean for the punch on which they were working on.

Gabriel had offered some help, but Balthazar knew what hideous concoction the Archangel would make for them. This stuff had been even too much for Lucifer and Michael back than...

After two hours, all preparations were finished.

A lot of alcohol would flow this evening, that's for sure because of Gabriel, much to the chagrin of his brothers. A lot of streamers and balloons were scattered here and there around the house (Bobby was anything but happy about it because it was his house after all, and he was the one who had to clean this up later) and they had made a lot to eat and Gabriel had promised them to let it rip at midnight (literally).

Now they just had to kill the remaining time until midnight.

Together, the six were sitting in the living room and pondered upon the things which they could do before the clock hit midnight and would initiate the new year.

Gabriel had suggested something with a grin, but the others had responded quickly and with a synchronous "No, you can forget it!". None of them wanted to be a part of TV Land again, certainly not Sam, Castiel or Dean who were still pissed at the trickster for what he had done to them.

"You guys are spoilsports," the trickster grumbled with crossed arms.

"Other people would give me a leg of theirs, only to be allowed to play the leading role in The Lord of the Rings."

"No thanks Gabriel, this hospital stuff was enough for me. Not to mention the other shows you've put me and Dean in. Man, I was even a fucking car! I don't want to play in a movie also!"

The Archangel only grinned at this.

"Hey, I have an idea. How would it be if we play truth or dare?"

Sam glanced at his brother from the side and skeptically raised his brow.

"Do you think that's such a good idea? Especially with Gabriel and Balthazar in one room?"

"We are not _that_ bad, you know?" Balthazar said, grinning at the younger hunter.

"Exactly Samantha. Don't be such a little coward. We won't bite you. And I think the idea is great. We should, however, previously set up a few rules."

"What kind of rules?" Cas wanted to know and it seemed like he wouldn't really understand this game.

"It's simple: Those who refuse to answer the questions if he chooses "truth" must drink a small glass of punch. Those who refuse to do the tasks he gets when he chooses "dare" must also drink from the punch. The same is true for the liars among you, who won't tell us the truth. Okay?"

A shudder went through the bodies of the humans and even Castiel and Balthazar had to shiver at that, because they knew what Gabriel had done with the punch just half an hour ago. None of them were particularly keen on to drink a glad of this.

"Good. Since we have made that clear...Who wants to start?"

No one said a word and Gabriel grimaced.

"Come on, that's really not so bad. And if no one wants to start, I will do it than."

Again, this wide grin spread across his face, letting the audience shudder again.

The Archangel let his gaze wander slowly through the round until he looked at Castiel, who winced when he noticed his gaze.

"So then Cassie: Truth or Dare?"

The young angel scratched the back of his head questioningly.

He still didn't understand this game that much what his confused glance confirmed and the others had to grin at him.

"Dare?" He asked timidly and again he shuddered as the grin on Gabriel's face grew.

"I was hoping you'd say that little brother. Just look at Bobby."

Castiel turned his head and looked questioningly at Bobby, who also raised his brow.

"He looks so lonely. Why don't you give him a biiiiiiiiig hug?"

"Why should I do that? Bobby doesn't look like he wanted me to hug him?"

"But that's the whole point of the game Cas. We ask you things that you would probably never answer voluntarily in your life and the same goes for things that you would never do so easily. As example: give Bobby a hug," Dean tried to explain and slowly it seemed like it made "click" inside the angels head.

"I think I am beginning to understand this game," he said.

"Great. Then you can now give Bobby his hug," Gabriel grinned and his eyes began to sparkle mischievously.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders then and just scooted a little closer to Bobby, who was sitting two seats next to him and pulled the completely bewildered hunter in a big hug.

"Ohhh, look at them. Isn't that just cute~," the trickster purred with a big grin and the others couldn't help but laugh, because Bobby was anything but inspired by the hug.

"Where's a camera when you need one?"

Dean's words were immediately afterwards interrupted by a clicking noise and Sam grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll send you the photo later," he laughed.

Meanwhile, Cas had pulled back from the hunter and had sat back on his place.

Now he looked around the room and he didn't know what the others found so funny about a simple hug.

"Come on Cas, now it's your turn to ask someone."

The young angel slowly let his gaze wander through the round until he stopped at Balthazar. A little and highly unusual grin appeared on his face which made Balthazar shiver.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, his grin grew as the other angel mumbled a faint "dare".

"Act like a monkey," were Castiel's words and Balthazar looked at him like a fiddle.

"Forget it!" He muttered, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Gabriel nudged him in his side with his and grinned before he held out a small glass with the special punch to him.

"Either that or you do what Castiel told you."

He didn't have to think twice about that and drank the small glass of punch immediately. His face contorted as he felt a burning sensation in his throat and only after a few seconds it got warmer and warmer and warmer, which testified that the huge amount of alcohol already achieved its full effect in record time.

If this would continue like that, it would be an interesting evening…

And it was indeed an interesting evening because a good hour and some embarrassing games and confessions later, the entire company was duly drunk, as though everyone had at least once refused to do what was required of him. For example, Sam had emptied his glass immediately when Gabriel required him to dance on the pole (which had suddenly appeared with a snap of his fingers). Dean had tipped his glass down immediately, as Balthazar told him to kiss Castiel (who did not understand the fuss because he himself had seen many men who had kissed each other). Bobby had emptied his glass when the hunter had told him to do a handstand. Balthazar had emptied his glass also in record time when Sam asked him if he was ticklish and Gabriel had also emptied a glass immediately when Bobby had asked him about the most embarrassing moment of his life. And even Castiel had drunk a glass here and there when his friends had asked him about his secret secrets.

And now the Six sat in the living room and were clearly visible drunk, especially Sam, as he was the one who couldn't handle much alcohol from all of them. Castiel didn't feel any better because he had never tried a lot of alcohol and the last time he had done, he had felt so bad afterwards that he swore never to touch that stuff again. Even Dean began to laugh without a reason (He almost had exploded with laughter as Balthazar had run against the cabinet).

Solely the Archangel among them and Bobby could still stand on their legs and did not laugh at every little trifle.

There were still two hours to kill before midnight and they had chosen to kill these two hours with playing a few rounds Twister.

Bobby and Castiel found it better to watch the others from a safe distance while playing, which was quite amusing after a few minutes, because hardly any of them still had enough strength to be able to keep themselves on the legs and arms.

Sam was the first who fell on the mat, followed closely by his brother, who landed on top of him. Dean was quickly followed by Balthazar and Gabriel and Sam thought his lungs would be squeezed out of his body. That was way too much weight on top of him...

When the clock finally hit midnight, the friends wavered slowly out of the house.

From a distance they could already hear the distant popping of firecrackers and here and there they saw a firecracker light in the firmament, which fizzled after only seconds, and dissolved into the seemingly endless darkness.

Castiel, Balthazar, Sam, Dean and Bobby watched the spectacle while Gabriel prepared his own fireworks. It should be the largest and most beautiful fireworks, which the Winchesters and his brothers had ever seen.

When everything was ready, he lit a wick which was associated with the rockets and firecrackers before he quickly ran back to the others to keep a safe distance.

Seconds later the rockets flew into the air and shattered into a loud bang, which unleashing the most beautiful lights and sparks and patterns the humans among them has ever seen. There appeared a dragon in the sky which spat fire, and on the other side appeared an angel which spread its gorgeous colorful wings, only to disappear in a massive explosion that formed new patterns yet again at the starry night sky.

With large, bright eyes and open mouths the others stared silently at the spectacle in front of them, and no one could get enough of these lights and spectacular explosions. Even Gabriel had not expected that everything would work so great and that it would look so nice in the end.

At the end of the show appeared a huge "Goodbye 2014 and welcome 2015" in the sky and the small crowd clapped the Trickster applause, which made him blush and he looked away from them with a shy laugh.

When the Six went back into the house, loud booming music was heard for hours from inside of the house and in that moment Bobby was happy that his house was the only house far and wide...


	3. Epilogue - The Day After

_And here is the last chapter.  
Many thanks to everyone who read and commented this fic :)._

_And I wish all of you a __**Happy New Year! **_

**Epilogue – The Day After**

The first one who woke up next morning was Bobby.

Completely overslept he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked a few times before he was able to recognize his surroundings. Sunlight shone already through the windows into his house and tickled the others slowly but surely from sleep.

From Bobby's throat came a horrified gasp and at the moment he would have liked to lay back and close his eyes again when he saw the chaos that ran through half of his house.

Glasses were on the floor and the tables, followed by dirty dishes, streamers and lots of balloons and confetti. Here and there an overturned chair lay on the floor and the acrid smell of alcohol was still in the air and slowly the memories from last night came back to him.

From the bed came a groan and Bobby turned his head in the direction from which the sound came, only to watch how Sam tried to sit up. He held a hand pressed against his head and seemed to be struggling with the worst headache a human could have.

Dean was a little further away on the floor. His shirt was soaked with punch, his hair standing in all directions, and here and there something sweet stuck in his hair. He, too, seemed slow to awaken from the delirium and he muttered as the sun's rays hit his face.

Castiel lay still somewhat gracefully on the couch and...since when angels needed to sleep?

Bobby shook his head, and found it better not to think about all of this and the previous night. He preferred to set out on his way to the bathroom, where Gabriel came to meet him. Unlike the others, the trickster was wearing a big grin on his face and it seemed he felt way better than the others.

"Good morning Bobby. Man you look terrible and the other three look not very good either."

"Oh no, really you clever dick? Why are you the only one who does not look like he got hit by a train? And where the hell is Balthazar?"

"Balthy? He is in the bathroom with one arm in the toilet and sleeping. I've already tried to wake him up, but he sleeps like a stone."

The oldest hunter among them raised an eyebrow upward.

"Since when do angels have to sleep? Cas also looks like he would be in a coma. What have you given us last night? Look at these guys! They are completely finished!"

"And yet they look better than my brothers. And don't worry Bobby, there was just a little more alcohol in the punch as usual. Nothing serious."

"Balthazar is in my bathroom with one arm in the toilet and you tell me it's nothing serious?"

"Calm down Bobby. Go and drink a coffee. And then we check out together what happened last night, what do you think? Sounds like a good plan?"

"What do you mean?"

The Archangel's grin widened.

"I had a camera with me to ban this party on video."

"WHAT?!" it came simultaneously from Sam and Dean and the trickster turned to them, still with this huge grin on his face.

"Yes. Do you think I wouldn't take this to my advantage? It's really interesting to see what alcohol can do to you Sammy. In the end it made you dance on the pole for us..."

Sam was pale within seconds and the next moment he let his head fall into his pillow, while muttering "I hate you Gabriel!" and he hid his face into his hands totally embarrassed.

The archangel only laughed with amusement and the others came to the same silent agreement: Never again a party with Gabriel!

The disaster was inevitable...

**_The End_**


End file.
